


The Seat Next to Tenko

by bellchime



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda, but she fails, not really - Freeform, tenko tries to have a tea party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellchime/pseuds/bellchime
Summary: Tenko tries to host an all-girls tea party, but things don't go as planned.





	The Seat Next to Tenko

Tenko has been setting up her dorm since yesterday morning. Hanging streamers, obsessively making her bed and decorating it with fluffy pillows, anything to make it appear clean and pretty. She borrowed a round table with a pink tablecloth and eight doilies--one for each girl--in spots around the table. In the center was a beautiful bouquet of roses in a glass vase (yes, she went all out).  
What was the occasion? A tea part of course! Tenko has had this idea for weeks! She'd always wanted to have a tea party, and what better way to fulfill that wish alongside a group of her female friends? Since the decorating was done, she just had to phone her classmates and invite them over. Easy peasy, right?

First up was Miu. Miu was probably the most... eccentric... female classmate she had, but that's no reason to ignore her. Dialing Miu's number, Tenko practiced what she'd say before finally having the courage to press the call button.

"Who the fuck is this?" Oh brother.

"Hi, Miu! Tenko was wondering if you wanted to come over to my dorm to-"

"You want me to come over to your dorm? The hell are you planning, Tencrotch? I always knew you wanted me, but I gotta work on this new invention. You know, 'cause my brain never stops working. It's hard being so hot and sma-" Beep. Yeah, that's enough. Tenko has to call six other girls, she has no time for this!

"Hi Himiko!" Tenko squealed over the phone, "Tenko was wondering if you wanted to come over for a tea party tonight! She's inviting all the girls, she'd be so happy if you could come!"

"Nnnyeh... I'll have to check my schedule. I have looots to do, you know."

"Oh, ok. Well, hope to see you there! Bye now!" Beep.

Next call.

"Sorry, Tenko! I have plans to meet up with someone for fitting! Maybe we can make plans for another time."

"Nyahaha! Tenko, Atua would love to come, but he is busy tonight. He has such a creative mind!"

"I'm sorry, Tenko. I have to finish this song I've been working on. Thank you for the invite!"

"My dearest apologies, Tenko. I have much to do tonight. Perhaps another time."

"Oh, ok," Tenko frowned, "thanks anyway, Kirumi!" Beep.

She'd called every single girl (including Maki, who didn't pick up), but not a single one gave a clear "yes." Well, even if she was going to be the only one there, why not enjoy some time for herself? She could just host again another time, right? It was getting late, so she dragged her feet to the single burner she bought when she heard a knock on the door. 

Filled with pure excitement, she dashed to the door and opened it without checking the peephole to make sure it wasn't one of the boys.

"Nyeh... Hi, Tenko... I finished practicing my spells so I thought I'd stop by."

"Oh, Himiko! Tenko is so happy you could come!" And she truly was. Himiko was Tenko's favorite person in the whole world, and nothing means more to her than Himiko showing up when no one else did!

"Hey, Tenko... where is everyone? I'm usually never the first one to show up..."

"Well, Tenko called every girl, but none of them were able to come. Except for you, Himiko!"

"Oh... well... glad to keep you company," Himiko said as she gave a weak smile. She wondered how Tenko could have so much energy after being turned down by so many of her friends. On top of that, it's nighttime. 

"Tenko appreciates it so much! Well, she should still make you tea since you came all the way here by yourself! What kind of tea do you want, Himiko?"

"Whatever you're having I guess... I don't drink much tea..."

"Ok!"

Grabbing Himiko's hand, Tenko skipped to the burner and started the water. There wasn't much for them to do while they waiting for the water to boil, so they stood in awkward silence for a minute until Tenko jumped in.

"Himiko," she started, "why did you come? Tenko doesn't mean that in a mean way but... it's odd that you bothered to show up in the first place."

"Nnn... I dunno. Had a bad feeling that if I didn't come things wouldn't work out."

Tenko smiled, "Well, that's really sweet of you!"

"'Ts nothing," Himiko blushed, "and I think your water's done or whatever."

Tenko poured the hot water into two patterned mugs and placed a regular old tea bag in each one. She motioned Himiko to follow her and carried both mugs to the round table. She sat down and patted the seat next to her. Himiko obeyed and got comfortable in the chair next to Tenko.  
It started off with some small talk. "How are your classes?" "How's your magic coming along?" "Do you still do that Neo-Aikido thing?" They laughed, chatted casually, felt like all of the stress they had was melting away as if it were the wax of a burning candle.

"Mm... Tenko?" Himiko yawned.

"Yes, Himiko? Is something wrong? Do you want Tenko to take you back to your room?"

"Nnnn... no. My mana's running low... Is it ok if I stay here tonight?" Himiko has never stayed in Tenko's room before, but this was a good time to try. She really liked the girl. She was so muscular, energetic, and dare she say cute. Even if she was always hovering around Himiko, it was better than being completely ignored by everyone else.

"Of course, Himiko! Tenko will sleep on the flo-"

"No. I want to... cuddle. My mana replenishes quickly when I'm warm you know."  
"A-are you sure? Cuddling with Tenko? That's what you want? She doesn't want to make you uncomfortable or m-"

"Tenko. 'Ts ok."

"O-ok, sure! Get comfortable while Tenko makes sure everything's off."

Himiko did just that. She placed her hat on a nightstand and got under the pile of blankets on Tenko's bed. Her sheets and pillows were so soft, she could feel herself sinking into them. Once Tenko returned, she turned off the lamp and hopped into bed next to Himiko. Himiko's head found Tenko's chest and they dozed off peacefully in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who took the time to read this! I wrote this while I was half asleep so sorry about any spelling errors or yknow. that shtuff. My friend Piney recommended this topic to me so thanks gal!!!


End file.
